A Day In the Life of a Vampire
by Royal Gem
Summary: My name is Adam Fallon and I am a vampire...never knowing of my heritage I now must learn to use my newfound powers...while trying to find my real family. Edward/OMC...YAOI IN LATER CHAPTERS...


Twilight.

Vampire's Moon.

Summary: My name is Adam Fallon and I am a vampire...never knowing of my heritage I now must learn to use my newfound powers and try to find my real family...

Notes: AU, Bella/Edward not...Adam is a vampire hybrid but due to his latent powers, those powers were released by the Volturi...he lives among the Cullen family learning his newfound powers. He is half-vampire but it is unknown how powerful he really is.

Realizations.

_It was true...it wasn't a dream. I knew something had changed and I was right. Esme told me when we arrived last night at their home that my training would be intensive to learn how to use my new vampire powers...that once I mastered them I would be able to be considered a true vampire. That term terrified me and they all knew it...here I thought I was an average All-American guy but oh no...with one little secret my entire world shifted from normal...to nightmarish. I learned from a vampire coven, the mightiest of them all that I am a vampire born with magical powers beyond anything...now that I knew I was a vampire everything changed. According to the Volturi, my mother was a vampire while my father was a mortal human...my mother's mate as the vampires call it. I never imagined anything like this...vampires, werewolves, witches, sorcerers, magic...all of this is supposed to be fiction...just pure fiction...but no it is real. My so called family are not my real family, I am their foster-child from age two weeks old I lived with them to now. I am twenty-two years old having just turned twenty-two, my powers are now here and now the true horror begins. My friends have spoken with me about vampires, in my mind I called up the image of monsters who drink the blood of humans...granted some vampires do but according to my vampire clan, the Cullens...not all vampires drink human blood...some drink animal blood...we drink animal blood. To me that was horrible, I never even drank blood before except to stop it from staining something, the metallic taste...the river of life...the sparkling red color...now I wonder why I never was repulsed by the blood taste...because it was in my genes to accept blood. I have been here at my friend's for over a week...they gave me a week to get used to my vampire powers and my new heritage...though training has yet to begin I often find my subconcious mind accessing the pent up magical powers that lay within me...I know the first power I have learned is telekinesis...I accidentally discovered this power when I called for something to drink and it levitated to me. That is one of my vampire powers. My friend Carlisle says I have more than just one power, my powers are those like those of witches and sorcerers though I do not need to perform magical spells...unless I desire. Everyone including the Volturi says that within me are untapped pure magical powers which need to be developed to reach their full-strength...though it excites me to be this powerful...it all terrifies me...with my newfound powers will I become a true vampire...or a destructive demonic force..._

Summer had come quickly and now the sun shone brightly in the sky causing the dew soaked grass and trees to sparkle like gems in the sunlight while within a beautiful two-story house residing in a beautifully decorated upstairs bedroom the figure of a young man with honey-brown hair, Adam Cullen, could be seen sleeping peacefully. He looked to be about twenty-two or twenty-three and wore a pair of royal blue sleeping pants and a black t-shirt. Adam had been here only a week and still things were a bit hard no...difficult to accept for him even in his waking hour the twists and turns his life had recently taken had not been easy. He went from one day believing he was a normal man to learning that even the word NORMAL did not come close...how could the word NORMAL even begin to describe that of a vampire. Yes you saw correctly, I said vampire. Adam was technically a hybrid, half-vampire and half-human but nonetheless powerful...of course his own vampire genes lay dormant...who knows what could happen. Obviously born a vampire the one thing no one knew was how long it would be before his own vampire genes awakened, the only other way it could be done was to be bitten by a vampire and given the vampire's venom which would complete his transformation but upon asking Adam what he wanted...he decided to wait to see if his own powers would develop in their own time which he also agreed within a certain amount of time...if his powers never were released on their own he would allow the venom to be given to him making him not just a half-vampire but a full-fledged vampire. Question 1 was if his powers were not released could he still access his own powers...answer no...however his friends had arranged for one of them to "share" their powers with him so he could at least begin his training...problem again those powers could have profound effects on his human side but he had mearly said "if it does then I'll deal with it when we cross that bridge" and so they had but his training and power-useage had been heavily monitored. His primary trainer, Esme Cullen, had helped him begin to develop the powers he'd been granted after sharing her own powers it was possible that his human traits dominated his vampire traits but who knew what could happen with the time that passed. It was obvious that the young man had tenable powers laying within him...problem just how to get those powers to awaken...so that they could truly test those powers. No, none of them coveted his powers for themselves they just wanted to help him develop those powers...whenever those powers would awaken...whenever those powers came to be...whatever those powers were. While a hybrid it was clear that he had SOME powers that he would be able to access without a problem, vampire's sight...vampire's hearing...speed, agility...while those powers were without a doubt a part of his transformation...what powers did lay within him...they were the problem...good problem...now hopefully with training he would strengthen those powers...with training he could learn to control his powers...with the right training he could and would display those powers...and today a week after his arrival he would begin his training...he would learn to access his powers...those powers he shared but would it be enough to call forth those powers that lay within him...sequestered within him...who knew...no one did.


End file.
